Conventional processing of acoustic signals (e.g., speech) analyzes a one dimensional frequency signal in a frequency-time domain. Sinewave-base techniques (e.g., the sine-wave-based pitch estimator described in R. J. McAulay and T. F. Quatieri, “Pitch estimation and voicing detection based on a sinusoidal model,” Proc. lnt. Conf. on Acoustics, Speech, and Signal Processing, Albuquerque, N.Mex., pp. 249–252, 1990) have been used to estimate the pitch of voiced speech in this frequency-time domain. Estimation of the pitch of a speech signal is important to a number of speech processing applications, including speech compression codecs, speech recognition, speech synthesis and speaker identification.